Kira Asahi
Kira Asahi '(キラ朝日, ''Asahi Kira), usually just referred to as Kira, is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy who is the currently the new The Devastation Dragon Emperor and he is also an antagonist of the series. Appearance Kira is a young man, standing at above average height with brown hair and red eyes. He tends to dress very neatly and formally, often seen wearing his school uniform or a suit. He is considered to be quite handsome, a trait noted by many women who have noticed him. Personality Kira is hardworking, sarcastic, arrogant, caring(at times), and a would constantly predict all of the possible scenarios that could happen and plan a solution in advance, even in the most impromptu situations. His only faults are his deep sociopathic interior, his cynical outlook on life, his overconfidence in himself, and his belief that he is never wrong. Kira is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he views Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as “cowards” and “fools” for what they have done to the Dragon race in the past. After his first battle with the newest member of the Occult Research Club, Goku and is defeated easily, Kira develops a cold, ruthless, and malevolent nature. He becomes completely devoid of compassion and mercy. He is shown to even be willing to sacrifice his own allies, if ever pushed to that point. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling the legendary dragon emperors (even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, Kira came to sternly believe that mortal life by nature is an evil. After hearing about the existence of wishing orbs called Dragon Balls and realizing the potential power he could obtain from them, Kira fully gave into his dark desires, removing all semblance of compassion and patience to others. Even more, Kira decided to betray and kill his former teammates in the Occult Research Club to further his own goals of taking the body of Goku and conquering the universe (which he succeeded in achieving in a unaltered timeline). However, his plan was cut short once Goku caught news of the betrayal and reported it to Sirzechs. But before Sirzechs could kill Kira, he was rescued by his future counterpart and the false Goku. Biography ''[ WORK IN PROGRESS ] '' Techniques * '''Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Ki Blast - Kira is shown to use ki blasts * Dragon Knife Cut - Kira's signature attack. Kira concentrates Dragon Energy around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. * High Frequency Wave-Vibration Swords '- Blades that extend from Kira's forearms in Balance Breaker; they can bend and lengthen at will, folding into short spikes, or extending into meter-long swords. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease. This is done by the molecular vibrations emitted from the swords themselves interfering with the molecular bonds of the objects. The molecules begin to disrupt and disperse before the blades themselves make contact, thus the object itself has already nearly been destroyed before being neatly cut or sliced by the blades. It is believed this process takes place when an object comes within several inches of the blades, meaning it's composition has already begun to be destroyed at a molecular level before the blades cut it. * '''Dragon-Smasher '- Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath Kira's chest armor while in Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive. It should be noted that the this is considered, to be the most powerful particle beam weapon in existence on Earth. It has been shown heavily gouging Mount Minakami, as proof of its raw power. Oftentimes, only one side of the cannon is used, as it is sufficient enough to destroy anything within its path, though doing so cuts the power of the Dragon-Smasher by half, resulting in only 50 megawatts of power being used. However, in times of desperation both sides of the Dragon-Smasher are used, unleashing the full raw power of the Dragon-Smasher on anything that happens to be in front of it * '''Stinger - A technique in which the user unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward quickly, plunging the equipped sword into an enemy. The attack also possesses a knock-back effect that will often send enemies flying. * Trillion Stabs - An enhanced version of the Stinger. The user unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward quickly, plunging the equipped sword into an enemy, followed up by the Trillion Stabs by continually stabbing the enemy for an extended period of time, then Knocks them back after the final stab. Transformations * Balance Breaker - the Balance Breaker of the Devastation Dragon which creates a Black Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities the user can absorb an enemies power within the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. * Juggernaut Drive - Also known as the Dragon of Vengeance, like Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, Kira also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Devastation Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity. * 'God Force Juggernaut Drive '- An enhanced variation of Juggernaut Drive Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Devil Category:Male Characters